I Cared To Much
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Theme is Papa Roach's song, "Scars." Ian\Erin...maybe a few OC before they get together...their lives, basically, and their undying love and understanding of each other when no one else did or does.
1. My Angel

a\n: enjoy! hope to update this along with all my others regularly!! any ideas are welcome and wanted!!!! Brand new story so i don't wany to run our of fuel. :)

God bless

The bell rang for Biology, but any classes were the last thing on my mind. The only thing I was focusing all my brain function on....the only, _person......_was her. The supreme of all Mckinley teenage girls...The godess I couldn't find in any of my Roman novels. Her pallid skin, dark covered eyes, long, red hair, her individuality in cloths, stature, and opinion. Her golden cross slung around her neck, showing prominent her beliefs. "Blood." By: My Chemical Romance, written on her hand so she would remember the name and be able to later, look it up on Youtube. On her wrist she had a black, "protect the Earth," ribbon. On her other, livstrong bracelets and studded multicolor and black bands. A Hawthorne Heights tee, and torn, faded, black\grey jeans.

My angel.

If only she could take a moment...and notice me. When she did look at me, I always turned away quickly, afraid she'd turn me down with her stare. I was just that lonely, smart, cynical,sarcastic, Mckinley kid...what good could I ever do for her?

As I thought silenty to myself, though, I had become to wrapped up in the thoughts swimming through my head, to notice Erin Ulmer, walking straight towards me.

I could never be good enough for her.


	2. Hi

A\n: Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! I will work on them being longer...and in this chapter, hopefully, you all see that new length. LOL. Reviews are loved and welcome, and wanted!

God bless

Felicia

"Hi." Erin about whispered when she saw Ian staring at her. They were at their lockers...the lockers that were right, next, to each other. Ian looked deep into her eyes, not knowing clearly, at all what to reply. Though, he took in a deep breath, buying himself time, and came up with the ultimate reply: "Hi." They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, though to each of them it felt like hours. Only did they move when the principle asked them why they were the only ones left in the hall, and that they were fifteen minutes late. Theur eyes widened and as they each ran to their first class of the day, Erin promised him they'd catch up later on........

AN HOUR BEFORE SCHOOL IS OVER: ELECTIVES: P.E

"Ugh! Mckinley! Why can you never catch or throw the ball!? why do you even play basketball? You never throw it in right and everytime I ask you to block you miss!' Kevin yelled and Ian winced, checking the ball back to Kevin and walking off the court while wiping sweat off his face with the front of his shirt.

"IAN!" Erin yelled, striding towards him. He smiled but it ended in a grimace....he knew he must smell he knew he looked horrible....he couldn't even talk to her yet!

"Hi...Erin." he replied....I said her name, he thought with mild satisfaction.

"Hey, Umm....how was P.E?"

"Like any other day...I screwed up my throws and blocks and got pounded for it." Erin nodded sympathetically and Ian quietly thanked God he was actually talking...in a conversation....with Erin Ulmer!

"So...why don't you change electives?"

"Umm...us guys have to take P.E.." he replied hesitantly...everyone knew the boys couldn't get out of physical education. Erin blushed, she had forgotten and as a result, asked a very stupid question...in front of Ian Mckinley! Ugh!

"Yeah...sorry..forgot." she mumbled.

"S'alright." Ian replied and smiled. This time, his smile stayed a smile....not ending in some other odd expression. Erin cast him a sideways glance and seemed to pack up courage for something she'd been meaning to give him. She finally gainbed all the courage she knew she would be getting and handed him a piece on paper. He looked at it, then at her, his eyebrows furrowed at her rolled up piece of white.

"My phone number." she added shyly and his smile must have been huge.

"Text?" he asked and she smirked.

"You bet." she said nodding, and with that, she walked away. Her black tripp jacket tied around her waist, bobbing with each step she took.


	3. Txt Masters

a\n: ians texts are in bold black, erins are in bold iatlics.

**Hi Erin**

_**Ian! Hey..one second...have to clean the dishes..**_

**k**

_**back...so....you texted..wasnt sure i was gawnna heer from u**_

**ha...yeah, of course...im much better at texting than i am at talking.**

_**i could imagine...youve said more over three texts thn u did in our hole convo.**_

**see?**

_**yes i do**_

**so.....how was scewl 4 u?**

_**ok i suppose....**_

**how could it be ok? minus the i suppose....**

_**well...everyone always pics on me but thats nothing new..i usually just tell them to screw it but today it was hard to say that...i guess because im working on not being so mean wen im approached by someone. **_

**why did u decided to do that?**

_**Welll, my church was tellin us 2 work on our vices...im a very meen person wne i think im gawnna be hurt by someone..i dont like opening up/**_

**oh ok...well thats cool...good resolve...i work on talking to ppl more than i do, but like you, i suppose im a bit of an outcast? no offence....!!!! :(**

_**none taken watsoever... :)**_

**(:**

_**:)**_

**:(**

_**why are you sad?**_

**sorry erin! wrong smiley!!!! (:**

_**ha ha...well...time for bed here....talk tomorrow? (:**_

**Def..**

_**w$0me..**_

**see you tomorrow Pip.**

_**why pip?**_

**ur a pip...**

_**ha, ok zip... (:**_

**why zip?**

_**u zip by every convo wen its not over txt.**_

**ha, you tomorrow.**

_**see ya, goodnight**_

**Nightynighty Pip.**

_**sweet dreams Zip.**_

**u2**


	4. Loners but Loners Together

The next day at school was quite different. Erin and Ian instead of being loner outcasts, were outcasts together. They ate lunch together talked all day, walked to each other's clases with each other, even called each other in for certain social problems...They had become inseperable in one night..seeing as Erin had snuck a few extra texts throughout the night when she was meant and thought to be sleeping. Ian had no problem whatsover with that, and had answered back heartily, every question she asked.

As a result, over four short hours, Erin Ulmer trusted and had become quite close to one: Ian Mckinley.

a\n: sooooo short...BUT: from here it all goes to Heaven. ;) Ian and Erin are finally close and in the next chapter to be getting even closer. ;) No Bf\Gf.....yet...but we're getting close to a lot of expiriences that bring them to the point of their undying love.... :) sorry, I'm a hopeless romantic! ;)

Review!!!

God bless


	5. A Bracelet and a Question

Erin found it odd that Ian had invited her to the movies...when he hated the movies...But, she had agreed anyway. They saw some gory, horror film, that Erin almost threw up during and then they left and walked around town. Ian kept on arm wrapped around her because she looked, "cold." Erin, for one, didn't feel cold, until those thin, white, gorgeous arms around her sent a shiver down her spine.

"Erin." he said finally as they stopped just outside a small restaraunt he was taking her to.

"Yes?" she replied and he smiled, digging in his pocket for something.

"I umm....I got you this." he said, holding out the small box.

"Ian...you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." he replied and she opened the black box. It looked plain, and a bit beat up, like he'd had it for awhile, but inside looked even more rustic but gorgeous. It was a small bracelet, just perfect for her wrist. It was made out of two, thin, black leather bands. It had three charms. One, was a heart, one was a cross, and the other was a skull, all of which were silver. Ian took the bracelet from her and smiled.

"I want to put this on your wrist my dear...but...only after I take you as my girlfriend. So, how about it?" he asked quietly, holding out the piece of jewelry. She laughed, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes." she replied breathlessly, a smile Ian hadn't seen much of before pkastered on her face. He leaned in to put it on her arm, twist in around so it was even, then clamp it shut.

"The cross is for your faith....the skull is to remind you of me....and the heart is a promise." He looked at her expectantly, begging her with his eyes to tell him he'd done good and she smiled, tangling one of her hands in his messy, black hair. Then, she put both on the back of his head and pressed into him. He pulled her closer, and stared into her deep green eyes for a moment with his chcocolate ones until, finally, he leaned in and she leaned in and again he leaned in...and in one awkward, nose banging, but love filled moment, their lips met for the first time,

And it was bliss.

A\n:YAH!!!!!! :) Review and leave ideas. :)

God bless


	6. Don't Hold Back

A\n: I really need help with this story guys, ideas please!!!!! :) :( Godbless and enjoy. More reviews\ideas, make chapters come sooner.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ian loved Erin. He had never loved anyone before...but he was sure he would never feel this way again, so he voted it off as love. He loved everything about her. They way she talked, walked, prayed, slept, ate, laughed, sighed, kissed and hugged. He loved her more than life itself, and was quite pleased she told him she felt the same way, but couldn't explain. He had told her never to hold anything back from now on, and to explain anything she needed to tell him to the best of her ability. She had nodded and told him to do the same.

On their way home from school one day Ian turned on Panic! at the disco and Erin immediately turned it down. He looked over at her with furrowed eyebrows and smirked.

"whatsup, babe?"

"I just....I just wanted to tell you I love you...more than anything." He smiled and turned the music up, beginning to sing.

"I love you too." he quipped before returning to the song as Erin began singing too.

"Erin?" he asked as the song ended.

"Yes Ian?" she asked, turning it down as Blood by My Chemical Romance came on....Ian realized how much she valued his talking to her, making a mental note she did so, because this was her ultimate favorite song.

"Do you want to meet my parents?"

"Sure." she said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it they drove to his house....she had to find out one way or another.

A\n: any ideas on what Ian's fam is like in this story? One hint: they arent abusive like we all usually write and suppose because of how he looks....theyre amazing..but two big things throw Erin off.....not in a bad way but...wlel whatever just guess, leave ideas, and anticipate the next chapter!! :) like i said, more reviews and ideas, make the chapter come sooner!!

Godbless


	7. Kids?

Ian had adoptive parents....and Erin wasn't judgemental, but she was angry. How come Ian had never bothered to tell her he had African American adoptive parents!? She loved them to death already but...couldn't he have said something? She stared at his mom as she talked to Erin, going on from everything from cooking, to Ian's real parents, to her husband, to the two lovebirds, to Ian having a friend then starting on marriage....and grandchildren.

Erin couldn't help but jump a foot high and Ian hid himself in his drink to keep from busting out laughing. His cheeks were flaming red and his beautiful, though mysterious and devilish looking smile showed through the see through cup.

"Mom," he started, sobering himself. "No kids yet, mom..no kids...this is me...Ian..teenage Ian....not adult Ian." Mrs. Jones nodded and smirked.

"I know son....its just, this beautiful girl seems like a keeper...I'm trying to hook her is all." she winked at Erin but the only person the girl had eyes for was Ian as she replied quietly, "I think I already am."

A\n: Im not racist, but I can see Ian with African American stop rents and had to write it because well...its never been done..also, sorry for shortness, im updating everything so yall no im still alive. ;)

Godbless....

please review, and LEAVE IDEAS!! PLEASE PLEASE!!!

Sarahhhhh


	8. Acceptance of All

"So how do you like my parents? They weren't too overbearing were they? And you were okay..talking to them right?" erin knew Ian was self concious of his parents being of different race, but he didn't need to be. He loved them and wanted to make sure she didn't care, like he didn't..

"I loved them Ian, they are so nice...But you don't have to worry about race with me...I don't care what someone looks like it's what's on the inisde and they raised you amazing so they can't be bad people..and they seemed so genuine and kind....a person isn't made by what they look like, it's their heart and feelings that make the person, and Ian, you and I should both know that." Ian smiled and nodded, squeexing her hand.

"I should." he replied, leaning down and pecking her lips gently.

"I love you Erin, and I understand what you mean...I love you exactly for who you are, and everything you are, and I always will." Erin smiled.

"I'll always love you too Ian....And I love you exactly how you are too...I wouldn't change anything."

"Likewise, Pip."


	9. Chapter 9

A\n: Sorry for updating in forever, I will try and start being more organized, and updating more often and regularly. Hope all is well with all of you guys, and please drop a review. Also, this chapter is something I've had to deal with recently...A certain life lesson from God that I wish I didn't have to have, but has really given me a different outlook on life....I guess the one word I want to use that I've been using is dependance. A lesson on dependance....And, wow, God teaches amazing lessons...haha.. So, what're you all depending on, that has failed you or can? Trust in God, He'll never leave you. =)

God Bless,

Sarah

Ian had been home sick for three days now and Erin was becoming quite lonely. Not only was she being made fun of more and more, but she missed the one person she had been depending on for the past month...She loved Ian more than anything...She turned to him for everything. Sure, she knew there was only one person who she needed to turn to for everything, but she justified this by saying God gave you people to be there for you...For you to depend on...

And sure, this was true...To an extent..

What Erin did not realize is that God gave you those people to physically be there for you as He would be....But when you relied on them MORE, the problem came in....

As Literature class drug on and on that day, Erin became more and more depressed and tired. She took off Ian's jacket that she'd been wearing, bunched it up, and threw it on her desk. Gently, she laid her head down on it and breathed in the smell that lingered on it. She loved how Ian smelled..She loved EVERYTHING about him, of course because she did love him, but his smell was one of the things she felt she couldn't go a day without....Tis why she stole his jacket ALL the time. Sometimes, he would take her's, but others he would just let her do her own thing, being too happy and too in love to make a "jacket treaty."

Erin was so in love, so either way, she didn't care. What she did care about though, was how much she missed her boyfriend!!!! But, it was Friday, thank God, and afterschool she would go over to Ian's and see if he was up for hanging out and going somewhere, (seeing as he'd texted her saying he was feeling "a bit better.") If he wasn't, she would sit near his bedside and they would talk....Real comittment, huh? Especially since Erin got sick easily, and did NOT want to....

"Now, you see how Shakespear uses his language in such a beautiful way? When you all are writing your papers for your last semester grade, I want you to keep that in reason Shakespear's writing is so beautiful is how he uses his words and views things...So pick something you're passionate-"

The bell rang, and everyone ran for the door. Mrs. Burns sighed.

"-About...."

Erin gathered her bookbag and stood, but Ashley and Ashlynn ran past her, knocking her back into her sweet. They turned around and sighed sadly, looking down on Erin.

"Ooops, we're sorrrrryyyyy...." She said, fakely polite. Erin furrowed her eyebrows, shook it off and stood. As she stood, they two blondes looked down at her pants and gasped.

"Erin, really? Those pants don't go with that shirt at all, and why do you smell like men's cologne?" Erin rolled her eyes, clutching Ian's jacket tighter, the same smell they smelled filling her with strength.

"Yes, this coming from the two girls who smell like cucumber." They grinned.

"It's a new face wash we're trying...."

"Yeah, where did you buy it? The grocery store?"

Again, they gasped and each of them put one of their arms on either side of Erin, walking with her.

"Erin, Erin, Erin....no, no, no. You NEVER EVER buy ANYTHING from the grocery store....Beauty wise, anyway. If you ever do buy fruit or veggies for face masks you buy it at the health food store." Erin threw her head in her hands and then looked back up at them, seeing as they'd again come to stand in front of her when finally arriving at the lockers.

"Isn't....that....a....GROCERY STORE!!!!??" Erin screamed the last part and turned back to her locker, closing violently. Ashley and Ashlynn jumped and stepped away from her.

"Whoa, goth girl, where's that boyfriend of yours? Still sick? Because, uhm, you need him...He keeps you....Ahh, _tamed." _

"What?" Erin asked back disbelievingly. "Tamed? I'm the one who needs to be tamed??? YOU TWO ARE PHYSCO! YOU'RE PUTTING SOMETHING GOD INTENDED FOR US TO EAT ON YOUR FACE!" They both rolled their eyes and walked away as Erin turned to walkaway also.

But, she didn't walk to her first class. Instead, she walked out the door. She would skip the rest of the day and go see Ian....Her parents were both working and didn't have cellphones so they wouldn't recieve any calls from school, and over the weekend it would all blow over anyway......


End file.
